


6:43 am

by thoughtsandtea



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrews a shit, Coffee, Fluff, Jean spoils Andriel so much ok, Love Confessions, M/M, confused Neil basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsandtea/pseuds/thoughtsandtea
Summary: Jean goes to Neil's apartment, he's desperate and he brings gifts of coffee, Neil is mostly confused and tired(or Jean goes to Neil for advice about Jeremy)





	6:43 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glendower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glendower/gifts).



> Jean Moreau? *thousands of pictures from my purse* yeah this is him! *shoves the picture in your face* he's doing well! he's with the Trojans now *pulls out scrapbooks* he's healing slowly but I'm so proud of him. I'm so tired its actually 4am I'm trying.

Neil heard the knocking before he heard Andrew threatening to getting up, but what he knew before all those things is that it was too damn early for anyone to be up at this ungodly hour.

  
"It's 6:43, it's a weekend, if it's Kevin I'm going to knock his teeth in." Andrew didn't make any attempt to move from under the covers, and Neil dug himself further into the warm haven of covers and pillows, maybe they were at the wrong door?  
That would make sense, maybe it was someone at the wrong apartment and this was all a sick dream, yeah, Neil was still sleeping and this was all a dre-

  
"Josten, I'll knock down this door and I swear to God I won't pay for it." Neil tried to ignore Jean's thick accent bursting angrily though the door, several creative threats came along after that, Neil looked at Andrew helplessly for a brief second.

  
"Your Frenchman, your problem." Andrew mumbled into the pillow turning away from Neil, Neil functioned well in the mornings due to running early when the sun was still peaking from the clouds, and there was no one to see for miles and Neil could be free, the freedom was something Neil craved like a drug addict. Mornings like these where when Neil was sluggish as he put on a hoodie he hated with a burning passion, and he winched as the tiles were frigid under his still warm feet. 

 

Jean stood in the doorway, face flushed from running although Neil didn't know how he ran up these stairs with his hands full of coffee cups and several bags of pastries that smelled too sweet.

  
"It's so- messy." Jean frowned deeply as he stepped into Neil's apartment, looking at the mess of dirty dishes from last night's pizza, and the dead plants in the corner which Neil didn't have the heart to throw away.

  
"No, by all means tell me how gross my apartment is at six am, with no warning your coming , no text no-"

 

"I brought you a vanilla latte." Jean handed him the paper cup, Neil accepted it with a still hesitant glare, it was too early for this. The coffee was holding him back from smacking Jean's head with a heavy blunt object.

  
"You are briefly forgiven, but not all the way."

  
"I also got you a bagel."

  
"My savior, Jean Moreau." Neil took the bag which was scribbled on the front something that looked like 'Joken' from Jean's hands, and briefly sighed at the warmth of the coffee cup numbing his fingertips as he drank it, the coffee scalding his throat. Jean did a disapproving glare as Neil sat on his counter, legs crossing as he ate added more cream cheese to the warm bagel.

 

"I came for your help." Jean moved around the apartment like a scared animal, too large and bumping into things until he managed to sit down on the sofa without breaking anything, a task which Neil thought was quiet impressive (Kevin broke 3 chairs, 6 mugs and 1 table in their apartment)

  
"Why so early? Did you buy coffee so you could butter me up?" Neil looked down at his life substance in betrayal, Jean looked slightly smug as he nodded over to the kitchen table.

  
"I also got Andrew his Caramel Frap and a cake pop, the one with sprinkles."

  
"You are a desperate bastard." Neil exhaled slowly, he laid his head on the pillar, sleep threatening to bring him down again.

  
"How many hours are you getting of sleep?" Jean's casualness dissapreed when he saw Neil yawning, and Neil could feel his heart twist for a second, and then another.

"I've been sleeping, it's not like it was there Jean." Neil's words were hushed, not to hide them for Andrew who was in the other room, but to hide them from Neil himself, those nights at the Ravens where he wasn't allowed to sleep. He would never forget those nights, and neither would Jean.

  
"Good." Jean's reply was short and brisk, and Neil felt Jean's gaze burn into him, just to make sure.

  
"So, what did you want to tell me." Neil switched topics easily, when you needed to switch topics you distance yourself from the conversation and Neil knew exactly how to do that after long nights in his past with his backpack asking for rides along the roads.

"That your a child, I can't believe you have a Dinseyland hoodie." Jean smiled to the side in amusement and Neil felt victimized and threw a paper bag at him, and missed which was ironic, but Jean had moved smoothly to the side out of Neil's reach.

"It's not a big deal." Jean fidgeted his hands, and Neil raised an eyebrow as if to ask him 'no shit' and Jean ran his fingers through his hair in brief agitation, he was restless.

"Ok, it is a big deal I made a move on Jeremy." Jean managed to finish his sentence without freaking out again, and Neil waited for him to continue his story and continued to drink his coffee, it was bitter and black just the way he told Jean he liked it back in Court.

"Well? What happened?"

"I told him I was ready, I told him he's been there for me ever since I came back, and that I would never be over Riko's death... but he made me feel safe." Jean was running his fingers over his own coffee mug, restless like earlier and Neil kind of knew what was coming next.

"Jean, I'm so sorry he rejected you" Neil was ready to tell him that it was ok, it had been around a year since Riko's death and maybe Jeremy rejecting him was ok, he could move onto better things.

"What? He didn't reject me, no one can reject me I'm perfect." Jean stated looking at Neil as if he was the one who was insane.

"Your obsession with yourself makes it clear to me why Kevin likes you." Maybe it was the caffeine, or maybe it was the time, but the story was making zero sense if Jeremy didn't reject him why the _hell_ was he here?

"He thanked me! He looked at me and said 'Oh thank you' Then starred at me in shock and ran out the door saying he would be back." Jean threw his hands in the air, perhaps to make a point of what he was going through and Neil heard a distant chuckle, and he _knew_ Andrew was hearing every damn word of this and didn't make a move to help Neil. Not that he even expected Andrew to help him at this point.

"What does that even mean?" Jean laid down on the sofa completely now, long legs stretched out and Neil forgot how dramatic Jean was at times and tried to think of some good advice and failed miserably.

"He sounds confused, probably wasn't expecting and panicked, doesn't mean he doesn't like you, go to him Jean." Go to him was the most cliché thing Neil could have said, but those simple words seemed to sink into Jean's troubled brain and he gave Neil a questioning glaze,

"You think it'll work?"

"I'm married, I'm not sure how but I am that should count for something." Neil shrugged, and Jean nodded in agreement and picked up his things in the a flurry.

"What was I even thinking? Leaving home when he could be there right now, thanks Neil." Jean ran out the door, leaving it open and Neil in a slightly more awake version than he was earlier, and a bit more confused.

Neil closed the door, he threw away the mess of things Jean had left behind making it almost seem like he had never been there and Neil moved sluggishly back into the room and made his way under the covers once again, the warmth welcoming him back almost as if he had never left.

"Don't fucking touch me your cold." Andrew turned to Neil in a half-asleep attempt to push away his cold feet, and Neil was slowly warming up again despite that.

'I think I just gave Jean couples therapy, is it ok if I put my arm of you?" Neil was already drowsing off, and the fact that he had stayed up till 4am last night didn't help.

"Yes, he owes us a session." Andrew mumbled back when Neil put his arm around his back and Andrew pressed his cold feet on Neil's legs.

"Traitor..." Neil didn't have the heart to argue, instead he slowly worked on falling asleep and went to bed with thoughts about Jean and had dreams that dripped of coffee and confusion.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jean manages to find Jeremy as soon as he arrives home, its awkward at first and there is many promises and hushed words, and bursting laughter, and soft kisses which bring Jean's broken pieces together. Maybe they'll never be fully pieced together again, but this is good, they can take it one day at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the Jerjean confession scene, Jeremy panicked for a second, and who wouldn't honestly + Jean spoils Andriel to get his way I mean- its canon in my mind
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
